Reinventing Our Exit
by M.-Way
Summary: La vida de él cambio luego de su llegada de Israel. Se encontró con un mundo nuevo al ver los ojos de esa desconocida,encantadora y atolondrada castaña que sostenía firmemente la mano a un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes,SUS ojos verdes.OoC/Bedward
1. Intro

**Summary:** La vida de él cambio luego de su llegada de Israel, como ex combatiente. No comprendía nada y necesitaba las respuestas a aquella encrucijada. Nadie pensó que encontraría sus respuestas al ver los ojos de esa desconocida castaña que sostenía firmemente de la mano a un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sus ojos verdes.

**Disclaimer**: Bla bla blabla… no me pertenecen los personajes, solo son creación de la maravillosa mente de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego con ellos… pero la trama es mia… ¡mia mia mia!. Jajaja.

**Genero**: Darma/Romance.

**Cannon****: EdwardxBella**/EmmettxRosalie/AlicexJasper/RenesmeexJacob.

**Aclaración**: Hay personajes secundarios...pero no olviden nunca que soy adicta a los cannons y que esto sobre todo es **BEDWARD**

**N/A:** Como si se tratara de un loco sueño despierta, me desperté de mi ensoñación (en medio del trabajo) y colgué mi Hetsel… agarré mi cuaderno, y empecé a plasmar las ideas principales en mi libro de pendientes… entonces vino mi jefe y me pregunto si se me había zafado un tornillo y yo conteste "shh…genio trabajando, nunca molestes a una escritora en medio de una creación"… ¿Resultado final? Un jodido regaño, pero no importa…lo que salió de esos pensamientos valió la pena…

**¡HE AQUÍ MI NUEVO BEBE!**

___________________________

**Reinventing Our Exit**

(Reinventando nuestra salida)

**-Intro-**

_La pequeña niña pelirroja corría por el bosque, mientras era perseguida por su mejor amigo; un chiquillo de cabellos cobrizos y rutilantes ojos verdes. Las risas resonaban en todo el claro, seguido por el ruido de los torpes pasos de los niños al pisar el seto y las hojas secas que cubrían todo el sitio, aquella tarde de otoño. Él se lanzó sobre la pequeña y ambos cayeron sonoramente sobre un colchón de hojas, provocando las risas histéricas de ambos críos de 8 años. Entonces, ahí sucedió… ella lo miró a los ojos y tuvo la seguridad –aun sin saber el significado de la palabra "amor"- que había quedado prendada de él. Él por su parte, sonrió viendo los ojos ámbar de la chica, encontró infinito cariño y ternura en ellos…pero nada más - no es que fuera poca cosa, pero no era suficiente-; la quería, muchísimo… era la única chica con la cual se podía relacionar libremente sin temer que lo juzgara por ser lo que era; un niño… es que la mayoría de niñas veían a los niños como algo asqueroso y desagradable, todas menos ella. A él le pasaba algo parecido; creía que todas las niñas eran chillonas y molestas, pero ella era la excepción a esa regla. Motivo suficiente para que se quisieran, motivo suficiente para que secretearan juntos, compartieran risas y elaboraran teorías complicadas que explicaran los "extraños comportamientos" del sexo opuesto._

_Pero no era motivo suficiente para lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_El que fueran amigos no justificaba que ella lo viera de ese modo, ni de que batiera sus pestañas de modo coqueto… tampoco justificaba que se acercara a su rostro en cámara lenta y uniera sus labios a los de él._

_El compartir su primer beso no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza. Pero eso, desafortunadamente, lo sabía él… Ella jamás lo sabría o entendería._

.

Recuerdos. Eso era aquello, uno de los recuerdos más felices de su niñez.

La inocencia del primer beso; el amor con el cual lo dio, la timidez con la cual lo recibió… el juramento que esa tarde mentalmente realizó.

Ella se lo llevaría consigo dondequiera que fuera. Sin importar las distancias que los separaran, sin importar lo que otros le dijeran. Aquel día ella se prometió nunca separarse de él… como luego más tarde lo rectificó… con besos, caricias, compartiéndose con él.

Jamás creyó que esa promesa interna sería tan bien cumplida. Jamás pensó que la consumaría de aquella forma; la forma con la cual sueña toda mujer, tener una parte de ese hombre al que ama.

Y a pesar de los mares que los distanciaban, de los miles de kilómetros de por medio, de los años que habían pasado desde que lo había visto por última vez… ella lo tenía ahí, a su lado… durmiendo plácidamente, en una versión mini.

Su creación y la de él.

No importaba si él lo sabía, no importaba si él no sentía eso tan fuerte por ella… lo único que importaba es que ahí, del otro lado de su colchón, estaban personificados todos sus sueños desde que era muy pequeña.

Ella sabía que jamás amaría a alguien como lo amaba a él, tampoco nunca se lo permitiría.

Sabía que él no la amaba de ese modo, y no le importaba mucho tampoco. Le había arrancado un pedacito de ser, para llevarlo consigo el resto de su vida. El que el hombre de sus sueños no fuera suyo, no aminoraba el amor que sentía al ver su foto, al ver viejos VHS de su niñez o al recordar sus andanzas de pequeños.

Ella se decía a si misma al despertar, todas las mañanas… que eso solo fortalecía mas su amor, que era un obstáculo más en el camino de la vida que se había empecinado a superar.

Finalmente algún día se reencontraría con él –porque sabía que él estaba vivo, a pesar de lo remotas que eran las probabilidades- y volverían a estar juntos.

La guerra no duraría para siempre y él algún día volvería, entonces la encontraría a ella firmemente de pie, con algo entre manos y una sonrisa tatuada en sus carnosos labios.

___________________________

_¡Lo sé, no se entiende nada!...pero juro por Dios santo que amé esta idea y está muy fresquita… recién salida del horno._

_No tenía pensado en comenzar el fic, hasta que por lo menos terminara "The Sharpest…" o "Virgen…"; pero esto es una prueba piloto a ver lo que piensan… _

_Hace 20 minutos que lo escribí y me siento orgullosa de esto… no puedo especificar la frecuencia con la que voy a actualizar, porque ni yo lo sé… pero este fic promete MUCHISIMO, y me parece una de las ideas más hermosas hasta ahora… _

_Pero antes de seguir, tengo que saber su opinión._

_Por favor opinen, pregunten, digan lo que piensan…_

_Depende de sus rrs y su aceptación el que me apure a escribir o no… así que háganmelo saber…_

_xoxo_

M.-


	2. Saturday Morning

**Summary:** La vida de él cambio luego de su llegada de Israel, como ex combatiente. No comprendía nada y necesitaba las respuestas a aquella encrucijada. Nadie pensó que encontraría sus respuestas al ver los ojos de esa desconocida castaña que sostenía firmemente de la mano a un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sus ojos verdes.

**Disclaimer**: Bla bla blabla… no me pertenecen los personajes, solo son creación de la maravillosa mente de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego con ellos… pero la trama es mia… ¡mia mia mia!. Jajaja.

**Genero**: Darma/Romance.

**Cannon****: EdwardxBella**/EmmettxRosalie/AlicexJasper/RenesmeexJacob.

**Aclaración**: Hay personajes secundarios...pero no olviden nunca que soy adicta a los cannons y que esto sobre todo es **BEDWARD**

**N/A:** Como si se tratara de un loco sueño despierta, me desperté de mi ensoñación (en medio del trabajo) y colgué mi Hetsel… agarré mi cuaderno, y empecé a plasmar las ideas principales en mi libro de pendientes… entonces vino mi jefe y me pregunto si se me había zafado un tornillo y yo conteste "shh…genio trabajando, nunca molestes a una escritora en medio de una creación"… ¿Resultado final? Un jodido regaño, pero no importa…lo que salió de esos pensamientos valió la pena…

**¡HE AQUÍ MI NUEVO BEBE!**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Sabado por la mañana. Su día favorito.

La joven castaña abrió pesadamente sus orbes chocolates, estiró con relajo su pequeño y menudo cuerpo. Giró su rostro para que el sol le cayera de lleno sobre sus facciones y sonrió ante el bonito dia que la esperaba. Cuando volvió su rostro hacia el radio reloj y vio la hora que era, dio un bote inconciente sobre la cama, hasta aterrizar sonoramente contra el suelo.

Bella Swan era torpe.

Corrió por todo el cuarto forcejeando con un par de viejos jeans, nuevamente se habia quedado dormida y estaba retrasada. Hoy le tocaba a ella ser quien abriera la librería y al ritmo al que iban las agujas del reloj; parecía ser que abriría el negocio unos treinta minutos mas tarde.

¡Ella no tenia la culpa de quedarse dormida, ella habia puesto el despertador!. Eso solo podía ser culpa de su hermana, quien todos los días le gastaba molestas bromas, para sacarla de quiscio. Pero hoy habia cruzado la raya; cuando la viera, le soltaria unas cuantas palabras. ¡No podían despedirla!... no técnicamente, ya que el negocio era familiar, pero su madre se pondría bastante histérica por su irresponsabilidad.

-¡Nessie!-gritó Bella, al no encontrar sus zapatillas.

-¿Que?-le preguntó la castaña sonriente a su hermana mayor, mientras se asomaba por su habitación con el pelo revuelto.

-Devuelveme mis zapatillas-Bella gruñó.

-Yo no las tengo.-se encogió de hombros, la menor.

-Si las tienes-se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.-¿Quieres que entre a tu cuarto a buscarlas?-preguntó.

-¡No!-grito escandalizada Renesmee- digo… no, deja que yo te las traigo.-sonrió intentando recomponer su reacción, salió a los saltitos del cuarto para ir a por las zapatillas. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras guardaba cosas en su cartera.

-Apurate, no me hagas entrar a tu cuarto, no quiero ver a Jake-le avisó.

-¿Jake?-la castaña monor le tendió las zapatillas, con un gesto desorientado e intentando mentir.

-Desgraciadamente has heredado mi talento para mentir… así que ni lo intentes-la apuntó, mientras se calzaba las Converse- y no me gusta que dejes a Jacob quedarse a dormir, no es la lógica y eres una niña-frenó a su hermana, cuando hizo un ademan para hablar- y si mama y papa se enteraran, tendrías que dejar de vivir conmigo e irte a Forks.

-De acuerdo-bufó Nessie e hizo un pequeño mohín- ¡ya Jake, sal!-gritó, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

Poco despues se hizo presente en el piso, un chico fornido de cabello corto, ojos oscuros y piel cobriza; se veía cansado y no paraba de alongar los brazos y las piernas.

-Ey Bells-dijo con una sonrisa de niño.

-Ya Jake, no te pases o se lo contaré a Emm.-le advirtió al chico de 22 años.

-¡Jesús!, ¿Por qué confias tanto en mi?... tu confianza me duele-se hizo el dolido, mientras su novia lo miraba de modo coqueto.

-No me importa-Bella se puso de pie-. No se pasen de la raya y no quiero que te ocultes en el armario de mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, igual… me rompe la espalda.

-Se te romperá algo mas como sigas con eso-dijo en modo avisor- Renesmee, va para ti también. Emmett no dudará en darte un buen golpe si se entera, hizo mención al hermano mayor Swan.

-Pero no se enterará-la pequeña batió sus pestañas, en dirección a su hermana.

-Si se enterará. –se colocó su morral y le arrojo un juego de llaves a su hermana- Tu turno empieza en 3 horas, no te retrases.-avisó antes de salir por la puerta.

El fornido muchacho de piel cobriza soltó una risita tras la salida de su loca cuñada hacia el dañino sol de Arizona y miro con dulzura a su novia. Comprobó cuan bellos eran esos rasgos y cuanto le gustaba aquella persuasiva y dulce personalidad. La amaba y era afortunado, o asi se sentía… porque ella le correspondía.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con Bella-dijo el sonriendo, mientras agitaba la cabeza.-Tal vez organice una salida en pareja, con Quil-comentó pensante.

-Se me ocurre organizar algo mejor -le contestó su novia, acercándose a el y dando un saltito hacia su fuerte cuerpo.

.

-Corazón, despierta-pidió la pelirroja en un susurro al pequeño Anthony.

Anthony se estiro en la cama, desperezándose, aun con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente ido a causa de todas sus horas de sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañando varias veces por la fuerte luz solar que se colaba por su ventana. Cuando logró finalmente poder abrirlos, sonrió al ver a su madre y ella le correspondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa compartida. Estiró sus brazos hacia ella y Tanya lo contuvo en sus extremidades en un gigante abrazo matutino.

Se tomó su tiempo para oler su cabello y su piel, era extraño, pero el niño olia como el padre; su aroma por supuesto era mas suave, pero era el mismo que recordaba desde que eran pequeños.

-Vamos cariño, ve a labarte los dientes y vístete que daremos un paseo-anunció Tanya, despeinando aun mas el cabello alborotado del niño y poniéndose de pie.

El niño asintió y le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida a su madre, mientras corria en dirección al baño, alegremente.

Tanya suspiro y se quedó viendo la puerta por la cual habia desaparecido su hijo. Se sentía sumamente orgullosa de el y lo amaba profundamente. Deseó que su padre pudiera estar ahí para ver el crecimiento y los encantos de Anthony; pero entonces recordó que era sumamente difícil que así fuera… la guerra aun no habia terminado y tendría que esperar un poco mas para volver a verlo. De todos modos, temia por el reencuentro y a la vez lo ansiaba… pero el temor era mas fuerte y también el motivo principal por el cual habia dejado la ciudad… Arizona era mas calido y mas tranquilo que el caos de su Chicago natal; también era mas triste.

Suspiró y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla al recordar a su amor de toda la vida.

Hacia 6 años que no veía a Edward y se preguntaba como estaría el en estos momentos, si estaría bien, si seguiria con aquella media sonrisa arrebatadora que ahora su hijo portaba. Debia de verse hermosamente inhumano, aun mas de cómo ella lo recordaba… aun con esos modales de viejo caballero antiguo, enseñanza de su padre, Carlisle.

Era duro vivir sin él, si. Pero mas duro aun era saber que tenia un hijo suyo y el no sabia de ello.

Jamás estuvo tanto tiempo sin el, ni siquiera cuando eran dos pequeños críos. Solian ir a todas partes juntos, de aquí para alla. Realmente tenían una hermosa amistad, pero lamentablemente solo se trataba de eso, una amistad. Ni mas, ni menos. A ella le dolia que asi fuera, porque ella si lo amaba y lo hacia como sabia que nadie podria amar así.

.

Su fornido hermano mayor la esperaba en la puerta del local. Tenia una expresión juguetona y relajada, le mostró la lengua cuando la vio llegar.

-Llegas tarde-observó Emmett, apoyado contra la puerta de la librería.

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento-ella frunció sus labios, mientras encajaba la llave en la cerradura y la hacia girar.

-Hace veinte minutos estoy aquí parado, ¡parezco pintado!-se apuntó el fortachon chico de ojos chocolate y cabello negro.

-Ok, cállate y ayudame a abrir-empujó a su hermano y abrió la puerta, finalmente.

Ambos ingresaron al gran local y se dedicaron a prender las luces y reacomodar unos cuantos libros sueltos, en los estantes adecuados. El lugar olia delicioso…el olor favorito de ella era el de libros viejos, tal vez ese era el motivo principal por el cual los amaba tanto, tal vez el motivo principal por su amor a la literatura era todas las letras que ellos contenían. ¿Quién sabe? Ella sabia que era inexplicable esa pasión.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Bella escandalizada y con una mueca.

-¿Qué?-se asomó su hermano, tras un estante, sonriente.-Oh, la has encontrado-dijo alegremente quitándole de la mano la revista Playboy donde una chica aparecia desnuda, sosteniendo una guitarra que solo cubria su… sexo.

-Eres un desubicado. ¿Qué crees que diría un cliente si encontrara porno en un estante?-acusó.

-Oh Bella, deja de ser tan mojigata, tienes 23… ya estas grandecita para todo esto-el chico comento sonriente.

-Cierra el pico o te lo cerraré yo-golpeó en la cabeza a su hermano mayor.- Vé a abrir, que los clientes estarán por llegar.-dijo escurriéndose tras el mostrador.

-A la orden, capitán-Emmett camino a paso aragan en dirección a la puerta, aun sosteniendo la revista Playboy en la mano.

Lo cierto es que ella podía ser cualquier cosa menos alguien responsable, como para ser llamada "capitán". Así que sonrió y agito la cabeza, viendo a su torpe hermano mayor. Ella era despistada y descuidada, algo perseguida, pero espontanea… sumamente vergonzosa y atolondrada, como su madre.

-Hola enano-sonrió Emmett, agachándose para saludar a un pequeño niño.

Bella levantó la cabeza y vio entrar a una mujer de cabello rojizo, de la mano de un pequeño niño con el mismo color de cabello, pero alborotado y unos relucientes ojos verdes.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó Bella, sonriente.

.

En algún sitio de Chicago un soldado de 26 años bajo de un bus, sujetando fuertemente su bolso y mirando con melancolía las calles de la ciudad que lo vio crecer.

* * *

_Lo seeeeeeeeeee volvi despues de tanto y encima con un cap tan corto!_

_Las agarré con la guardia baja y pum!_

_A que todas creían que Tanya era Bella?_

_Jajajaja. No!... lalalalalaa, como me gusta sorprenderlas, si señor!_

_A ver ahora que es lo que opinan del fic;)._

_Me dejan su rr?_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	3. Desgracia

**Summary:** La vida de él cambio luego de su llegada de Israel, como ex combatiente. No comprendía nada y necesitaba las respuestas a aquella encrucijada. Nadie pensó que encontraría sus respuestas al ver los ojos de esa desconocida castaña que sostenía firmemente de la mano a un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sus ojos verdes.

**Disclaimer**: Bla bla blabla… no me pertenecen los personajes, solo son creación de la maravillosa mente de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego con ellos… pero la trama es mia… ¡mia mia mia!. Jajaja.

**Genero**: Darma/Romance.

**Cannon****: EdwardxBella**/EmmettxRosalie/AlicexJasper/RenesmeexJacob.

**Aclaración**: Hay personajes secundarios...pero no olviden nunca que soy adicta a los cannons y que esto sobre todo es **BEDWARD**

**N/A:** Como si se tratara de un loco sueño despierta, me desperté de mi ensoñación (en medio del trabajo) y colgué mi Hetsel… agarré mi cuaderno, y empecé a plasmar las ideas principales en mi libro de pendientes… entonces vino mi jefe y me pregunto si se me había zafado un tornillo y yo conteste "shh…genio trabajando, nunca molestes a una escritora en medio de una creación"… ¿Resultado final? Un jodido regaño, pero no importa…lo que salió de esos pensamientos valió la pena…

**¡HE AQUÍ MI NUEVO BEBE!**

**

* * *

**

**Desgracia**

_5 de Marzo_

Cuatro vidas darían un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y una de ellas culminaría finalmente.

Un ex soldado, un pequeño niño de 5 años, una risueña mujer y una joven atolondrada en este caso se encontraban atados por aquellos invisibles y delgados hilos de la vida.

.

Una hora. Una hora mas y ella seria libre.

Pasaban de las 5.30pm y faltaba poco para que llegara Jake a su reemplazo. Asi habían organizado los horarios desde un principio y lo cierto es que le resultaban comodos para su ajustado itinerario de estudio. Lo cierto es que no le causaba mucha gracia que Renesmee se quedara a solas con su novio para cerrar el local, sobre todo luego de aquel bizarro episodio donde encontró a su pequeña hermana en medio del acto con su fornido novio, entre repisas. ¡No podía creer la soltura de su hermana en lo que al sexo respectaba! No sentía pudor alguno al relatarle sus locas experiencias sexuales a ella, ni se sonrojaba al cruzar la raya con Jacob en su presencia y ¡ni siquiera llegaba a los 20 años!. ¿Cómo podía ser tan promiscua su hermana, mientras ella llevándole 5 años seguía virgen?. Virgen y con necesidades feroces.

"Realmente te hace falta un buen polvo" le decía su cuñada, Rosalie. Para ella era fácil decirlo, Emmett era prácticamente una bestia sexual que sabia saciar el voraz apetito de su mejor amiga. Aunque era incomodo para ella saberlo, ya que no solo se trataba de su hermano, sino también de la chica con la que se habia criado. Era extraño imaginarlos de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo, pues su rubia amiga se encargaba muy bien de relatar con pelos y señas cada acto.

Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Todo era sexo en la vida de Isabella Swan hacia unos cuantos meses. Su hermana, su hermano, su amiga y Jacob…tampoco ayudaba.

Tiro el famoso libro de posiciones sexuales que Emmett le habia regalado unas semanas atrás, en el cesto de residuos. No le serviría de mucho, o de nada en realidad. Sentía que tenia un largo camino que recorrer para encontrar al indicado. Porque ella aun aguardaba por _ese_ hombre. Aquel que volteara su vida y la hiciera temblar de pies a cabeza. Solo quedaban unos cuantos pretendientes, pero ninguno potable, obviamente. Ella seguía sola…

-Y amargada.

Agitó su cabeza, viendo a su cuñado con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo-

-Eres un libro abierto Bells, es inevitable-respondio el chico riendo.

-Como sea-volvió a sacudir su cabeza.- ¿Que haces tan temprano aquí?

-¿Temprano? … son las 6.30pm Bella.

-Oh-frunció su ceño y le dio el vuelto a un cliente que aun estaba aguardando.

En alguna parte de su cerebro ella se habia perdido, entre pensamientos sobre cuan patética estaba siendo su realidad. A un semestre de terminar su carrera y sin tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Era ridículo y ella lo sabia, siendo tan joven lamentarse por ello, y aun peor considerando que no le faltaban candidatos. Pero era imposible.

Bella Swan moriría sola, como un hongo.

El típico temor femenino se hacia presente en ella, aun siendo diferente del resto. Siendo rara. Y era rara, su cabeza funcionaba de un modo poco común, pero sin llegar a ser loca. Ella era… exentrica.

Tomo sus cosas y luego de una corta despedida salió del local y se montó en su vieja chatarra, como amaba decirle Emmett. Manejó con el cuidado y la precaucion que la hacían tan característica. Su padre era sheriff del pequeño pueblo en el que habia nacido, por lo cual era sumamente quisquillosa con las reglas de conducción y ni hablar de Arizona, donde todos manejaban con inexistente prisa, salteándose las reglas de manejo, lo cual la ponía histerica. Pues no solo tenia que tener cuidado por ella, sino que también por los demás conductores, que parecían monos al volante.

Llegó a su departamento y fue bienvenida con los gritos triunfantes y burlones de Emmett sobre el rostro de su mejor amigo Jasper.

-¿Quien es el macho?-le grito al gemelo de su novia.

-Tu no, Emmett…te comportas como un niño-rió Jasper.

Bella rió y se despojo de su morral. Saludo rapidamente con la mano a los hombres presentes y fue directo hacia la heladera por una botella de agua.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Emmett, porque vienes aquí a llenarte el estomago teniendo tu propio apartamento?-grito frustrada viendo la heladera semi-vacía.

-Se llama equilibrio hermanita, yo como por lo que no comen tu y Nessie.-gritó desde el living aun con el control del playstation, jugando.

-¡Pudrete!-le grito enojada.

No habia nada que odiara mas que tener que ir a hacer las compras. Esa solia ser la tarea de Renesmee, pero considerando que esta noche su hermana difícilmente volveria… no le quedó mas que colgarse nuevamente su morral.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó su rubio amigo.

-A tener sexo, seguro que no-rió Emmett, seguido de un quejido-¡Auch Jasper!

-Madura hermano, no entiendo como mi hermana esta contigo.-agitó la cabeza divertido Jasper.

-Es el sexo, soy el Dios.-contesto con una sonrisa picara.

Bella sonrió y abrió la puerta para salir cuando fue alcanzada por Jasper, quien la miró y asintió. Asi de fáciles eran las cosas con Jasper. Él era su consejero, su mejor amigo, su 5to hermano, despues de Rosalie, su gemela. Jasper también se habia criado con los hermanos Swan en Forks, inseparables, unidos, estrechos… siameses, eso era lo que eran ellos dos, siameses. Por el no querer separarse de ella, ni ella querer alejarse de su hermano, terminaron los cinco en Arizona, estudiando sus respectivas carreras, reacción cadena, solian decirle.

Pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella y ella se acomodó. En silencio caminaron 3 cuadras hacia el supermercado. Hacer las compras tampoco era la actividad favorita de Jasper, pero sabia que ella estaría allí y eso le era suficiente. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero estaba seguro de que no la amaba como una hermana, aunque tampoco la amaba como a una amiga. Su relación era demasiado complicada. El aun 13 años despues de su primer beso, seguía en un debate interno sobre la forma en la cual la queria. Porque ellos se habían dado su primer beso y el segundo tamben, el tercero… también el cuarto y el quinto… curiosidad, obviamente; curiosidad y tal vez algo mas.

Aun no habia oscurecido, pero las calles poco concurridas por las que caminaban no eran las mejores. A Jasper se le encogio el corazón de solo pensar que si el no hubiera acompañado a Bella, ella habría tenido un accidente gracias a su innata torpeza y su magnetismo hacia accidentes, obviamente. Porque obviamente el se preocupaba por ella, porque era su _amiga_, claro estaba.

Si, el pobre Jasper Hale vivía en negación.

Un hombre de negro pasó corriendo a su izquierda y Jasper apretó su agarre contra los hombros de la castaña, a modo protector. Respiró tranquilo cuando se percato de que aquel hombre ni los habia registrado… pero su estomagó saltó cuando escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente de Bella y levantó su cabeza.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ella corrió hacia la calle y el corrió detrás de ella, sin saber porque siquiera lo hacia. Se percató unos cuantos pasos antes de su llegada a destino, que habia una mujer tendida en el suelo y un niño sentado junto a ella.

Bella se agachó a la altura del niño, petrificada por la mujer apuñalada que yacia a sus pies, palida y quieta. Comenzó a temblar como una hoja y se concentro en respirar por la boca para no oler el oxido de la sangre que la descomponía. Intentó hablar, realmente trato. Pero no hubo palabra que saliera de su garganta cuando se percató de que hacia solo un par de horas habia conocido aquella mujer en su negocio.

-¡Dios!-dijo Jasper, impresionado, rotando la mirada del cuerpo al niño.

-Llama al 911-fue todo lo que Bella dijo, antes de tomar su pulso, con manos temblorosas.

Jasper tomó rapidamente el teléfono en sus temblorosas manos y acató la orden de su amiga. Una vez cortada la comunicación telefónica, le aviso-Vienen en camino.

-No tiene pulso-dijo ella, con ojos asustados.

Trató de hacer acopio de las maniobras de salvación aprendidas en la secundaria, pero habia pasado ya tanto tiempo desde esa época que casi no recordaba nada. Jasper asustado por la declaración de la castaña, se animo a ayudarla intentando resucitar a la pelirroja. Pero no habia mucho mas por hacer. La mujer habia perdido demasiada sangre, prácticamente estaba sumergida en un profudo charco de ella y ambos sabían que la Parca ya habia hecho su trabajo.

Poco despues llego la ambulancia, de la cual los paramédicos se bajaron para revisar los signos vitales de la mujer NN. No tardaron demasiado para declararla fallecida, era una obviedad. El cuerpo fue cubierto por una manta y transportado hacia la ambulancia, entonces Bella se percató de que debajo del cuerpo de la inherte mujer habia un pequeño móvil plateado. Con discreción lo tomo, sin saber los motivos, no quiso hacer alarde de ello. Luego de haberla visto fallecer, necesitaba saber algo de ella, de su vida. Lo guardo en su bolsillo, con el cuidado que ningún expectador lo notara, sabiendo que aquel acto seria considerado delito.

Entonces, reparo en el pequeño niño que hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. Por la necesidad de intentar ayudarla, llego a ignorar a aquel niño que no tendría mas de 5 años. Se acercó a el luego de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Jasper y le tendió la mano. El niño aun acurrucado contra sus rodillas, en el suelo la miró con miedo. Luego de dudarlo un segundo, tomo su mano y se puso de pie con la ayuda de la castaña; la abrazó instintivamente, llegando apenas a la altura de su cadera. Ella suspiró, acariciándole los rojizos cabellos. Un oficial se acercó hacia ellos tres, para tomarle declaración.

-¿Ustedes fueron quienes encontraron el cuerpo?-preguntó de modo rutinario.

Bella simplemente asintió y miró a Jasper escusandose. Pero esta vez no podria hablar, aun no encontraba su voz y se sentía mucho mas preocupada por aquel niño sin madre que por la mujer fallecida en si.

El oficial tomó la declaración de Jasper, quien contesto cada pregunta con pesar. El también se sentía culpable, pero por haber visto al delincuente huir frente a sus narices, aquel hombre que le habia quitado la vida a una mujer, una madre.

Se acercó otro oficial a ellos, mientras aun los peritos forenses continuaban con su trabajo intentando encontrar rastros que identificaran a la desconocida mujer, la ambulancia habia partido ya hacia tiempo.

-¿Y este niño?-pregunto el agente.-¿Es suyo?-Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba con la mujer cuando llegamos-contestó Jasper. El oficial suspiró y se agachó hasta la altura del niño, que aun abrazaba las piernas de Bella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con voz dulce, el hombre regordete de mirada bondadosa.

-Anthony-dijo el niño con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Anthony?-preguntó, el niño simplemente mostro cinco dedos con temor aun, mientras se llevaba su dedo pulgar hacia la boca.

-¿Y mi mami?

-Oh…era tu madre.¿Recuerdas como se llama?-le preguntó el otro oficial con un poco de brusquedad. Ya que aun no podían identificar al cuerpo, debido a que su asesino le habia robado el bolso donde suponía, se encontraban sus identificaciones.

-Tanya Denali. –dijo por inercia y luego demandó nuevamente- ¿Dónde está?

-Anthony-el oficial regordete intentó explicarse- a tu mami la han…

-¡Enviado de viaje!-habló con desesperación Bella, reencontrandose con su voz. Los hombres allí presentes voltearon a verla, desentendidos.

-¿De viaje?-preguntó el mas pequeño.

-Si. A tu mama la han herido, asi que ahora esta viajando para reponerse y estar mejor-una mentirita piadosa no era un crimen, mas no se le podía explicar la realidad a un niño de solo 5 años. El oficial suspiró y lo dejo correr, en parte luego de pensarlo dos veces, la joven tenia razón. Seria muy cruel explicarle la muerte a un niño tan pequeño.

-De acuerdo. Necesitaré que me acompañen a la estación. Solo será un rato. Necesito autorizar sus declaraciones y tomar el identikit del maleante.

-Ok, iré yo.-Jasper asintió y se volvió hacia Bella- Tu ve a casa, descanza.

-¿Te iras?-Anthony miró a Bella con temor, ajustando el agarre contra sus piernas. Ella suspiro.

Lo miró a los ojos y supo que ese niño tenia _algo_.

.

El ex-soldado Edward Cullen no entendía nada. Cuando el se habia ido las cosas eran diferentes.

* * *

_Se que el capitulo anterior las despisto un poco y espero aclarar muchas de sus dudas con el nuevo capitulo._

_Muchisimas gracias por la buena onda y las ganas que le ponen a la lectura, me hacen muy feliz._

_Me gustaria de todos modos, hacer incapié en que esta historia no va a ser puro drama ni pura desgracia, simplemente es una historia media Fluffy que muestra como un grupo de personas se ayudan mutuamente a seguir adelante._

_Con eso ya aclarado, espero ansiosa sus nuevos RRs_

_20 dejan su rev por cap mientras esta en 80 cuentas como fav...sean mas generosas por favor! escribo para sus RRs, no cuesta nada;)...gracias, son lo maaaaas!_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
